Crystals of Evalon (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Claude and his friends found five magical crystals, which each Mascot is given unique Superpowers. They must defend the city of Australia to stop the Blue Baron.. Rated K-plus for Fantasy violence.
1. Beginning

**Hello! I am back with another story! Please note that I don't own AFL Mascot Manor. I only own the Superhero AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Mascot Manor.._

It's a nice day back at the Mascot Manor. Mascots were playing footy outside, while some were staying inside due to..well..the hot weather. Barry and Hawka were playing football outside, along with Jock, Claude, Sam, and Woofer. Stripes, Skeeta, Bernie, and Rick Eagle were inside, cooling off after playing outside.

"Man. Such a hot day, isn't it?" Stripes huffed.

"Yeah. But at least the king is alright!" Bernie said, responding to Stripes.

Stripes went into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. When he poured some cereal into the bowl, a clear orange ring came out.

"Huh. That's weird. How did that get in here?" Stripes asked in confusion.

"Maybe it must've been a prize.." Skeeta answered.

"A prize. Yeah, you're right. It actually is a prize.." Stripes sighed.

Stripes then went to the living room to eat his cereal while the others were outside. The ring inside the cereal box must've been a prize, just a prize.. Only a free prize..

"_But.. I wonder what this is for.._" Stripes said, looking at the ring.

Stripes placed a ring onto his finger, and not only it did nothing, but it glowed. This left Stripes in shock, as he went outside.

"GUYS! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!" Stripes yelled, while Mascots ran towards him.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?" Syd asked.

"Is there an AFL game coming up?" Claude asked.

"Did the Tigers win the Grand Final?" Jock asked.

"No, not these. I saw a ring glow! When I put it on, it just glowed for...no reason!" Striped replied.

The Mascots looked at the ring. It turns out that the ring has glown, causing some Mascots to leave in shock.

"A ring that glows? I've never seen that before!" Syd shook.

Not only the ring continued to glow the way it is, but showed a path to some place!

"What in the name of Melbourne is going on with that ring!?" Barry shook.

"I don't know! Maybe it must've shown a pathway to some.. Place or something!" Stripes cried.

"Calm down, Stripes. We'll find the destination to the..well..treasure.." Claude said.

But it's not far away as the destination was just 5 feet away from the Mascots. The Mascots then went towards the destination, and saw some strands of grass glowing. Not only the grass was glowing, but lights were glowing underground!

"What could that be?" Hawka asked.

Woofer had an idea. He used his hands to dig up the ground, like he dug up the ground like a dog. Once he finished digging, all Mascots fell in shock as they all saw multiple colors of gems, onto the ground.

"Are those. Gems?" Syd asked.

"Uh, guys.. I think you have to go inside while we take care of these.. Random rock thingys.." Claude said.

Syd and the rest agreed before going inside. Now it's Claude, Sam, Hawka, Bernie, and Barry, the only mascots outside of the backyard.

"Are we allowed to..touch them, and take them inside?" Bernie asked.

"I'm not too sure.." Hawka replied.

The first crystal was red, while the next crystal was Navy Blue. The next crystal was gold, and the other was Maroon. The last crystal was Royal Blue, next to the others.

"I had a terrible feeling about this.." Sam panicked.

"We'll be fine, Sam.." Claude said, picking up the red crystal.

Claude picked up the red crystal, while Barry picked up the Royal Blue crystal. Hawka picked up the Gold crystal, and Sam picked up the Navy Blue crystal. Last, Bernie picked up the Maroon crystal, and they felt nothing.

"Huh. Nothing happened." Bernie said.

"No worries, Bernie. We will be fine in no time-"

Before Claude finished his sentence, his vision went black, and fell down onto the ground, passing out.

"Claude? CLAUDE!?" Sam cried.

Then, Sam and Bernie both fell onto the ground, passing out.

"Uh, Barry? Why don't I feel well?" Hawka groaned.

Hawka passed out after his vision went black.

"Well, crikey.." Barry sighed, passing out.

All 5 AFL mascots passed out onto the ground, as Skeeta went outside along with Rick Eagle.

"Guys!? GUYS!?" Skeeta cried.

"Don't worry, Skeeta.. I got this.." Rick said, cracking his knuckles.

Rick then carried both Sam and Claude, while Jock took Barry and Hawka back inside. Last, Skeeta took Bernie back inside, before waking up.

* * *

_Later.._

Claude woke up, laying down on his bed, with a damp rag on his forehead.

"W-where am I?" Claude groaned.

Syd came inside Claude's room, and spoke.

"You passed out while Rick and the other took you guys back inside." Syd replied.

"How did that happen?" Claude asked.

But Claude remembered what happened, speaking to Syd.

"Oh, right.. I touched the crystal.."

"Well, Claude. Maybe if you didn't touch the random crystal, you could've passed out. You're lucky you are OK.." Syd sighed.

Before Claude spoke, he turned invisible, as Syd was left in shock.

"Claude? Where are you?" Syd asked.

Claude turned back to normal, and scared Syd.

"Hey! You scared me!" Syd shook.

"See? Pranks are..fun!" Claude laughed.

"Did you..turn invisible!?" Syd shook.

"Wait. How did that happen!?" Claude yelled.

"Maybe it must've been the crystal you've touched!" Syd responded.

Claude and Syd both went outside, and saw Sam, running fast then last time.

"HEY! LOOK HOW FAST I CAN RUN!" Sam yelled, running faster.

Sam was the fastest cat, he can run over 70mph!

"How!?" Syd shook.

"The crystal! It must've been the crystal!" Claude shook.

Claude and Syd were both lifted in the air, before falling into the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Syd growled.

Bernie had a unique superpower that can lift enemies off the ground. And also can life mascots, like Claude and Syd.

"Watch out! The king's got psychic powers now!" Bernie cheered.

"Wait. That's the same crystal you've touched!" Claude shook.

Claude and Syd both shook as Hawka was seen, carrying a medium tree.

"What?" Hawka asked.

"You've got.. Super Strength!" Syd shook.

Barry was seen, hopping as high as he could, and punching a bush, leaving the bush flying as far away.

"Wait. Barry, you have.. Strike powers!?" Claude asked.

"Uh, why?" Barry asked.

"You've got Strike powers!" Claude shook.

"Oh, I do? Well, that seems.. Perfect.." Barry responded.

Claude huddled the 4 Mascots, and spoke.

"OK. Barry, you have Super Strike.. Bernie, you have Super Mind Control/Super Psychic.. Hawka, you have Super Strength.. Sam, you have Super Speed.. And I have Super Invisibility!" Claude spoke.

"So, that must've been the powers we have now! That's so cool!" Sam cheered.

"Well? I think we should test those powers out! They look really cool in my opinion!" Claude said.

But, a new villain is ready to take over Australia, as the Blue Baron will arrive soon. A holographic picture reveals a dog, speaking to Claude.

"Claude. The city needs your help. The Blue Baron is taking over Australia, and the city needs you!" The dog spoke.

The holographic picture disappears, and Claude falls in disappointment.

"That baron again.." Claude growled.

"What are you waiting for!? The city needs us!" Sam said.

"Let's get to it, mates!" Barry said.

"WAIT! Before we do that, we need to put on our costumes!" Claude responded.

Claude and the 4 Mascots all went to the costume room to put on their Superhero costumes. Once they got dressed, they all went outside and ran, about to arrive at the city.

_End of Chapter 1.._


	2. The Battle Begins

_Geelong, Australia.._

The Blue Baron was being chased by cops, running. Claude and the 4 others arrived in Geelong.

"Hold on a second.. The Blue Baron's in MY city!" Sam hissed.

"What we gotta do is to stop that random baron!" Hawka growled.

The Blue Baron can be seen running, being chased by cops. But this is not the Blue Baron like it was. A Blue Baron with a noir-costume, and an aviator helmet.

"Let's get this Baron!" Claude cheered, leading his 4 friends.

5 Mascots began to chase the Blue Baron. As the noir-like man managed to get on his plane, Bernie then used his psychic powers to lift him off the ground.

"Yeah! Get him off the ground!" Claude growled.

The Blue Baron then tackled Bernie, continued to attack. Until his attacks were interrupted by Claude's then grabbed the Blue Baron, and threw him onto the ground, saving Bernie.

"You alright, Bernie?" Claude asked, turning back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm alright.. The king's not fully hurt yet.." Bernie replied.

Sam then ran into circles with his super speed, making the Blue Baron dizzy, and leaving Hawka picking up the noir man. Barry tried to strike the Blue Baron, but he let go of Hawka's grip, punching Barry.

"Hey!" Hawka snarled.

Hawka tried to pick him up, but the Blue Baron managed to tackle him. Barry then managed to punch the Blue Baron to save Hawka from being hurt.

"You alright, Hawka?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright.." Hawka responded.

The Blue Baron then managed to get on his plane, taking off.

"Great.. We almost had him!" Claude hissed.

"What should we do now?" Sam asked.

"I think we need to fully work on our attacks.." Bernie said to the 4 others.

"I mean, I did pretty well with my strength.." Hawka responded to Bernie.

"Your superpower is very well made, but the 3 others along with me need to work on our powers.." Bernie said to Hawka.

"Should we work on our training?" Claude asked.

"I think we should.." Barry replied.

The 5 Mascots all head back to the Mascot manor to work on their training. The Mascots almost had the Blue Baron, by using their powers. Once they need to improve their powers, their next level begins.

_Mascot Manor, Underground Room.._

The Mascots continued to train as Hawka grabbed a punching bag.

"Alright, Barry. You need to work on your punching. You hopping seems really high enough to dodge enemies, but you need to improve your punching skills." Hawka said to Barry, hooking up a punching bag onto the ceiling.

Barry punched the sandbag while Hawka continued to speak to Barry.

"Punch harder!" Hawka said to Barry.

Barry punched the sandbag as hard as he could, which caused the sandbag to be left flying, hitting the wall. Hawka was left in awe after Barry used his special punching skill.

"I am impressed, Barry.." Hawka shook.

Bernie continued to lift the rocks that were onto the ground, while Sam ran in circles, increasing his super speed. Claude used his invisibility to dodge the moving cardboard figures, and turning back to normal. Once training is done, Bernie then informed his friends.

"Alright, team.. We need our next level to begin. Once the Blue Baron has to arrive in the city, we must attack him!" Bernie informed his friends.

The 4 others nodded in agreement, before the rest of the 5 exited out of the Mascot Manor..

_Geelong, Australia…_

The 5 Mascots arrive in Geelong, with the Blue Baron nowhere to be seen..

"Where is he?" Hawka asked.

"I don't know, Hawka.. Maybe we need to look for him.." Barry responded.

A cry for help is heard inside Geelong's Stadium, as all 5 Mascots ran inside.

_GMHBA Stadium, Locker Room.._

All 5 Mascots arrive at GMHBA Stadium, at the field. They all shook in terror as they saw a machine, carrying a wolf. Not just any wolf, a black wolf with wings, and a glowing green collar.

"Y-You got here just in time, Mascots…" The black wolf groaned, falling onto the ground.

"It's draining our energy!"

The Mascots didn't know who this wolf was.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Less talking, more battling!" Hawka said to Sam.

The 5 Mascot then tackled the machine, but it's not just all 4 mascots, but Hawka's strength caused the machine to fall thanks to Hawka's help.

"Thanks for the help, Hawka!" Claude said to Hawka.

Hawka nodded, and the rest continued to battle. Sam's super speed ran onto the machine, making the machine's entrance break, causing it to fall, shutting down.

"Great job, Sam!" Bernie cheered.

Sam nodded. Bernie then lifted the Blue Baron out of the machine, and then threw him onto the grassy field.

"Now explain, Baron guy.. Why did you attack the wolf?" Bernie growled.

The Baron wrote on a piece of paper, and said "He's the main leader of Evalon. He's too weak for me.."

"You noir monster…" Sam snarled.

The Blue Baron managed to get his machine to work, but then tackled by Claude, which he is invisible. Once Claude turned back to normal, he then spoke to the Mascots.

"We got him!" Claude said.

But the Blue Baron then punched Claude, leaving him onto the ground. The Blue Baron was then punched by Barry, leaving him flying, until he was hit onto the ground. The Blue Baron then got up and ran, which got chased by the 5 Mascots.

"Get back here!" Claude shouted.

Due to Sam's Super Speed, he tackled the Blue Baron, but his grip was too weak, leaving the noir man getting away.

"He's getting away!" The wolf growled.

But the Blue Baron got onto his plane, and flew off.

"UGH! DARN IT! We almost had him! AGAIN!" Sam hissed.

"Our powers have improved very well, but the Blue Baron's too strong as we try to defeat him!" Bernie growled.

The 5 Mascots then walk towards the wolf.

"Now, who are you again?" Sam asked.

"I am the Black Wolf. I was raised on a planet called Evalon. My parents then sent me to Earth, which I got this green collar, causing me to have superpowers, like flying and super speed. My only weakness is the Rubynite. The Rubynite is a gem that causes any hero to get its energy drained until sunrise the next day, causing them to be too weak before battle." The Black Wolf explained.

"You're...the Black Wolf?" Claude asked.

"Yes.. I am the Black Wolf of Evalon.." The Black Wolf said.

"What other gem that was inside this robot thing?" Hawka asked.

"The Alpharite. The only gem that causes any hero to get its energy drained until minutes passed." The Black Wolf responded.

"Since the Blue Baron flew away, where should we find him now?" Bernie asked.

The Black Wolf used his Evalon-R to check the map. The location to where the Blue Baron is located is not that far away..

"We should get there just in time.." The Black Wolf responded.

"We don't even have a car to drive in. How are we gonna get there!?" Claude asked.

"I have an idea.." The Black Wolf said, before turning into his special form.

The Black Wolf then spun around, wings still spread around. His angel-like wings are turned into dragon-like wings, and the Black Wolf has turned into a big black dragon, similar to the Enderdragon.

"Woah…" Claude shook.

"No way.." Bernie gasped.

"Hop on!" The Black Wolf said, which he now a dragon.

The 5 Mascots got onto the dragon, and before he flew off, the Mascots held on tight. The dragon then flew off, looking for the Blue Baron's location.

_Baron's Cave.._

The dragon then arrived at an island, as all 5 Mascots landed onto the sandy ground, as the Black Wolf was finally turned back to his Wolf-self.

"I gotta say. How did you turn into a dragon!?" Barry asked.

"My special power.. My father taught me that when I was a pup." The Black Wolf responded.

Sam then looked at the cave, which is exactly the Blue Baron's location.

"There's the cave! We must be very quiet before he catches us!" Sam then spoke.

But it has been too late as thumps from the robot were heard. Claude, Sam, and the Black Wolf all hid in the bushes, both turning invisible, Sam stayed normal.

"Uh oh.." Sam gulped.

It's that robot again, about to capture the 3 Mascots. A doberman like dog then appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are.." The dog growled.

It's the Blue Baron's henchman, about to capture the 3 Mascots.

"I'll take care of this!" Barry growled, punching the robot.

Barry tried punching the robot as hard as he could, but then left his hand in pain due to how strong the metal is. The robot then grabbed Hawka, Barry, and Bernie, while the 2 hid in the bushes, along with the wolf.

"I got you now.." The doberman said.

Hawka managed to escape by using his super strength, running onto the robot, trying to pull out the metal, but then got grabbed again.

"You can't escape, Hawk boy.." The doberman growled.

Due to how strong the Alpharite is, the 3 Mascots were now onto the ground, weak and unable to battle. The Blue Baron then went outside, putting each Mascots in cages, before going inside. The Blue Baron then petted the henchman dog after hard work. Claude, the Black Wolf, and Sam were still hiding in the bushes as the Blue Baron plan to capture 2 more Mascots, trying to find them.

"Now what should we do?" Claude asked, turning back to normal.

"We must save your friends from getting all of their energy drained.." The Black Wolf spoke to Claude.

The 3 got out of the bushes, and then ran towards the cave. They all shook as they saw 3 of their Mascot friends getting their energy drained.

"That can't be good.." Claude shook, in sadness.

A shadow flew, causing the 3 to turn.

"What was that?" The Black Wolf asked.

The 3 continued to turn around, as Sam spoke.

"Alright. You've got a big storm coming.. Come out whenever you are!" Sam hissed.

The shadow then captured the 3, into a bag, running fast.

_Later.._

The bag was now seen, onto the ground. Claude managed to get the bag open, as he and the 2 others got out.

"Why would some random shadow come out of nowhere!?" Claude asked, in a mad tone.

"I have no idea!" The Black Wolf growled.

Once the shadow walked towards the 3 animals, the shadow turned out to be a Chihuahua, with a happy look on his face.

"Welcome to Chihuahua Village, random Mascots! And a wolf.." The Chihuahua spoke, happily.

"Who are you?" Claude asked.

"My name is Gizmo! And you must be Claude, Sam, and..The Black Wolf!" Gizmo replied.

"Uh, Gizmo? We had a mission to do.. We need to save our Mascot friends from the Blue Baron-" Claude's sentence was interrupted by Gizmo.

"Well, fella.. There are special things we do in Chihuahua Village!" Gizmo replied.

"We have a mission to-" The Black Wolf's sentence was interrupted by a Chihuahua.

"We should sing the Get to Know Each Chihuahua song!" Oreo said to the 3 animals.

Oreo is a Chihuahua with Black and White fur, with white markings on 4 legs.

"Wh- What?" Claude shook.

The song begins as the Chihuahuas started dancing.

"We should get to know know, you get to know us, we should get to know the dogs, that are with us!" The Chihuahua's sang.

"No.." Sam growled.

"I'm Fishing Pole Dog, I catch all of the fish!" The first Chihuahua sang.

"I'm Footy Dog! Watch this!" The dog said, kicking the rugby ball.

"I'm Vine-Swinging Dog, I'm swinging with my vine!" The dog sang.

"I'm Chef Dog, I cook Cakes and Pie!" The dog sang.

"We should get to know you, you should get to-" The Chihuahua's song got interrupted by Claude.

"Alright.. We HAVE a MISSION to DO.." Claude shouted.

"What mission?" The first Chihuahua asked.

"A mission to save all of my MASCOT friends!" Claude shouted.

"What's a mascot?" Gizmo asked.

Claude, the Black Wolf, and Sam then walked off, as Gizmo then took them inside.

"Alright, here's the Mango pudding Chef Dog made for you guys.." Gizmo said, giving Mango pudding to the 3 figures.

"The Mango pudding tastes alright.." The Black Wolf said.

"Well, I think I liked it.. I used to like Mangos when I was a kid.." Claude spoke.

"We grow Mangos in Chihuahua Village, and Farmer Dog is the only Chihuahua to grow them." Gizmo replied.

"Huh. I didn't know that.." Sam said.

"Here's the map to stop the Blue Baron.." Gizmo said, giving the map to Claude.

"You know him?" Claude shook.

"Not very often. The Blue Baron tried to capture me, but I managed to escape.." Gizmo replied.

Oreo then instructed the 3 figures how to stop the Blue Baron.

"Here's the map to the Emeraite Staff. It's 2 miles away from our village.." Oreo said to the 3 figures.

"Are you sure?" The Black Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious.." Oreo laughed.

"Get on your adventure!" Gizmo giggled.

The 3 figures walked out, and Gizmo closed the door.

"Well, that was...unexpecting.." Sam spoke to Claude.

Claude, the Black Wolf, and Sam then walked to look for the Emeraite Staff, miles away from the Chihuahua Village.

_Meanwhile at the Baron's Cave._

Bernie, Hawka, and Barry are seen, inside capsules, beam of light draining their energy. The Blue Baron's henchman walked towards another to speak.

"So, why is the Emeraite his weakness?" The dog asked.

"Because, he will get the Blue Baron's energy drained.." The other dog replied.

"What happens if the other Mascots find it?" The dog asked again.

"It's a trap.. Their quest will be a trap.." The other dog replied to the first henchman.

"Right!" The dog said.

The henchman dogs then walked out as the Blue Baron then entered the underground room. Hawka then weakly spoke to Barry.

"Did you hear that?" Hawka asked, weakly.

"Claude is on a quest, with his. They're on a journey to get the Emeraite Staff.." Barry replied.

"We have to find them, and warn them. Their quest is a trap!" Hawka said to Barry.

Barry tried to get free, but due to how strong the locks are, Barry can't get out.

"Can you get free? I'm locked so tight, I can't...budge!" Barry said, trying to get free.

Hawka then tried to untighten the locks, using his Super Strength. Due to his Super Strength, he quickly got out of the capsule, as the capsule exploded, shutting down the machine. The locks untightened, as Barry and Bernie got out, energy regenerating.

"Great work, Hawka!" Bernie cheered.

"We need to find the rest before time runs out!" Hawka then spoke.

Hawka, Bernie, and Barry managed to escape, getting out of the Baron's Cave, before the Blue Baron noticed the rest of the 3 Mascots escaped.

"Boss! They escaped!" The dog henchman shook.

The Blue Baron wrote on a piece of paper, saying "We must find them, and re-capture them.."

"Alright, deal.." The other dog henchman growled.

The Blue Baron and his henchmen all got into the plane, taking off to find the 5 Mascots, along with the Black Wolf of Evalon.

_End of Chapter 2.._


	3. Last Battle

_Later at the Mountains.._

Claude, Sam, and the Black are continuing to look for the Emeraite Staff, while investigating.

"Now, where could it be?" Claude asked himself.

"Maybe it's right here.." Sam said, looking under the rock.

"It can't be under a rock, Sam.." The Black Wolf replied.

"Oh.. Right.." Sam sighed.

Claude looked around, until a green sparkle shined out of the light, leaving him in shock.

"Guys, there it is!" Claude shouted, running towards the Emeraite Staff.

Claude, the Black Wolf, and Sam all went towards the Emeraite Staff, and shook in awe.

"That's the staff we're looking for!" Sam gasped.

"We need to use it to weaken the Blue Baron!" Claude said.

When Claude tried to take the Emeraite Staff, a voice was called.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" A voice called.

The three shook when they all saw the Blue Baron, in a mad look.

"You can't take the staff away from me, you..random..creatures!" The Blue Baron snarled.

The robot's robotic arms grabbed the three, about to drain their energy.

"Now that you can't take the staff, the Emeraite staff is mine!" The Blue Baron growled.

When the Blue Baron tried to take the Emeraite Staff, a voice was heard.

"Hey! Leave my friends alone, you blue bagger!" Barry shouted.

The Blue Baron turned to the three mascots, out of the cave.

"What are you three doing out of your cell?!" The Blue Baron asked.

"And what are YOU doing to OUR friends!?" Hawka growled.

Hawka jumped onto the Blue Baron's machine to punch it, while Bernie used his psychic power to loosen the two mascots, along with the Black Wolf, fell onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But the Blue Baron got the Emeraite staff!" Claude shook.

"Nobody takes the Emeraite staff away from me, or OUR henchmen.." The Blue Baron growled.

The Blue Baron tried to grab all six Mascots, but they continued to dodge the attacks.

"AFTER THEM!" The Blue Baron yelled to his minions.

The robotic dog-like botz tried to chase all six Mascots, until the Black Wolf charged at the machine.

"I will.. NOT. LET. YOU. HURT. **MY. FRIENDS!**" The Black Wolf roared, charging at the machine.

The Black Wolf's powers have let him turn himself into a bigger size, ramming onto the machine, falling onto a cliff. While both the Blue Baron and the Black Wolf fell off the cliff, all six Mascots shook in horror.

"NO!" Claude shook.

All Six Mascots finished attacking the Blue Baron's henchmen, and went towards the cliff.

"Is..Is he gone?" Bernie shook.

"W-we don't know.." Barry sighed.

But the Black Wolf flew up high, with the Emeraite staff in his mouth. All six Mascots shook in excitement when they realized the Black Wolf was still alive.

"Y-you're still alive!" Claude cried.

"We must take the Emeraite staff near the Blue Baron to weaken him. Otherwise, his attacks will get stronger.." The Black Wolf replied, turning back into his Wolf form.

The Blue Baron then flew towards the Mascots, with his flying machine.

"You'll never take that Emeraite staff away from me. You'll never weaken me!" The Blue Baron growled.

Hawka than pounced on the machine, as the Blue Baron got out.

"Hurry! He's getting away!" Barry shouted.

Claude then pounced onto the Blue Baron, as the Black Wolf is about to weaken the villain with the gemstone staff in his mouth.

"Here. Hold this, Sam." The Black Wolf said to Sam, giving the staff to the Cat.

"No. NO! You'll never weaken me this time.." The Blue Baron growled.

"It's too late now, Blue Baron.. The Emeraite staff is ours.." Hawka snarled.

Sam placed the staff near the Blue Baron, causing a green shine of light, causing the mascots to cover their eyes.

"No! NO! **NOOO!**" The Blue Baron yelled, as the green shine of light continued to shine.

As the green light stopped shining, the Blue Baron was now unable to attack the Mascots due to the weakness of the Emeraite.

"Curse you, Mascots.. I'll get you next time.." The Blue Baron growled.

Police sirens were heard, as the vehicles arrived at the scene. The Officer then catches the Blue Baron, before handcuffing him.

"Not this time, Mister Baron.." The Officer said, before putting him inside the vehicle.

The Police Chief then spoke to the Mascots, before the Black Wolf was next to speak.

"Well, Mascots? Well done. You finally got the Blue Baron.. It was really great of you guys to catch that Baron guy do such a thing to you guys.." The Chief said, smiling.

"Thanks, Chief." Claude replied.

"And I think this Emeraite gem will go to this Black Wolf.." Sam said, giving the Wolf the Emeraite stone.

"Thanks, Sam.." The Black Wolf sighed.

"And thanks for saving Australia. It was really great of you guys to catch the Blue Baron.." The Police Officer replied.

The Mascots bowed, before the Officers all went inside to drive back to the Police Station.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, MASCOTS!" The Blue Baron yelled.

The Mascots finished watching the Police cars drive off, before speaking to the Black Wolf.

"Thanks for helping us, Black Wolf.." Barry said to the Black Wolf.

"And thanks for helping me, Mascots.." The Black Wolf replied.

"It was my pleasure, Wolfe.." Bernie replied.

"Yes. You can call me Wolfe if you want to.." The Black Wolf said.

Sam giggled as Bernie snarled.

"WHAT!?" Bernie snarled.

"Anyways, I gotta go back home now. My friends need me.." The Black Wolf said, with the Emeraite stone held in his mouth.

"I'll see you later, Black Wolf. You can come inside the Manor anytime soon.." Claude replied.

The Black Wolf nodded, before transforming into his Dragon self, flying back to his home.

"It was really great just to finally catch that evil Baron. I'm glad we finally caught that Baron after just many tries to catch him." Claude said to Barry.

"Yeah, at least we finally weaken him with that Emeraite stone.." Barry replied.

Syd and Jock were running towards the six Mascots, before speaking.

"I just saw what happened today! Are you guys alright?" Jock shook.

"Oh, we are completely fine! We finally weakened that Blue Baron again, after so many tries." Claude replied.

"Oh, thank goodness." Syd sighed.

The Sun began to set, as Jock spoke.

"I think it's almost evening. I think we should get back to the Mascot Manor now.." Jock said.

"No worries. I got something we can get there quickly." Claude replied, grabbing a teleporter.

Claude placed a teleporter onto the ground, revealing a blue portal to send the eight Mascots back home.

"You're a genius, Claude!" Syd shook.

"That way we can get back home quickly." Claude replied before the rest teleported back home.

Once all eight Mascots teleported back to the Mascot Manor, the blue portal vanished.

* * *

_Later.._

"And this is why we caught the Blue Baron.." Sam said to the other Mascots.

"Wow! That is the greatest thing I've ever heard in my life.." Woofer shook.

"I'm really surprised. I feel like you should be future superheroes.." Stripes replied.

"Well, we're already future Superheroes. Once danger comes through, we save someone." Claude said.

"That's great to hear, Claude!" Skeeta replied.

"I think it's starting to get supper time. You hungry?" Hawka asked.

"Oh, we're already hungry.." Claude replied.

"Well, let's get to it!" Stripes cheered.

All Mascots arrived at the kitchen to have supper, before the full moon rises.

_The End.._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story! It's a great project for me, and I'm glad to finish it! I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
